


Maud's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

by 989fox989



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: A story I wrote a while ago, after being diagnosed with schizoid personality disorder and before being undiagnosed with schizoid personality disorder.Maud Pie feels some things I guess.





	Maud's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

> “I know how important it is to you that _your_ friends become _my_ friends, but I just don't think it's going to happen. I think it would be best if I just go back to the rock farm and spend the rest of the week there. It was nice to meet you all. Makes me happy knowing Pinkie Pie has such good friends.”

* * *

> “That's it! I think I finally realized what we all have in common with Maud! Something that just might be worthy of a very important super-duper special tradition that only the closest and bestest of friends can share!”

* * *

Twilight and her friends sat on a train heading towards the rock farm where Maud Pie lived. Pinkie and Maud were both heading there and Twilight was hoping that she and her friends could beat them there to surprise them.

“Are you sure this will work, darling?” asked Rarity.

“Of course,” said Twilight Sparkle, “I’m the Princess of Friendship, I think I know what I’m talking about.”

Twilight continued to muse on the last thing that Maud said and the last thing she had said before rushing off to the train with her friends in tow. She was nervous but excited at the same time. This was a true test of her skills as a princess. She knew that being friends with everyone wouldn’t be easy, but the only point to life was making and having friends. And even if it was harder to make some friends than others, that just made it all the more worth it. Twilight could already see the journal entry being written out.

The conductor called out “now stopping at Eastern Equestria! Home of the famous Pie Family Rock Farm!” It was time.

* * *

“Pinkie Pie's happiness means as much to us as it does to you, and we're sorry we couldn't see it sooner. The thing that makes us click and creates a special bond between us is how much we all love Pinkie Pie!

“That's a pretty great thing to have in common if you ask me. What do you think, Maud?”

…

“No.”

…

“Oh… well…” stammered Twilight “but we have this really special thing in common, don’t you think we should become friends?”

“Not really,” replied Maud.

“Maud!” Pinkie Pie called out.

“Pinkie,” said Maud “I’m really happy that you could find good friends who you love. But I have no reason to be their friend, and they don’t have any reason to be mine. We have no reason to force it.”

“But, Friendship is magic…” Twilight paused trying to form an argument, “it’s important for everyone to have friends. If you don’t have any, then it’s important to make some… you don’t have any friends right?”

Maud recoiled almost imperceptibly, but just enough for everyone to notice. Twilight hadn’t meant for her words to come out so harsh. Pinkie looked awkwardly back and forth between Twilight and Maud. The silence dragged on as everyone tried to come up with a response. Finally, it was Twilight who said something.

“Maud, I’m so sorry. It’s just that friends are really important. I used to be the same way, I didn’t understand the magic of friendship—"

“So, what you’re saying,” Maud interrupted “is that because it’s important to you, it should be important to everyone?”

“well, yeah,” said Twilight.

Everyone stood around filled with increasing awkwardness as Maud stared directly into Twilight’s eyes with an expression as blank as the rocks she loved.

Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all backing away looking at each other, wishing they could be anywhere else. Pinkie Pie wasn’t sure what she was feeling exactly, but ultimately felt like she had to speak up.

“Maud, I think what Twilight is trying to say is that friends can be really fun, but if you don’t have any friends you don’t know what you’re missing out on. Remember when you thought you wouldn’t like potato chips but then when you tried them you really liked them.” She said

Maud looked away from Twilight to respond to Pinkie “that’s different. I tried the chips, and then I liked them; I tried to have friends, and I didn’t like them. I get it, you have friends and you’re happy with them, you like having friends, but I don’t.”

“But Maud,” said Twilight, “we want to be your friends!”

“Well, I don’t,” Maud said forcefully. She saw Pinkie begin to say something reproachful but she stopped her, “Pinkie, no I need to say this.” She turned back to Twilight “all my life I’ve been told that I needed to have friends and that I’m terrible because I don’t have friends—"

“Maud, I don’t think—" Twilight interrupted.

“I’ve been told that I’m worthless and that I’m nothing without friends. So I tried having friends, I tried being with other people. And I hated it. For years I thought that I was defective because I couldn’t gain that same happiness that everyone else had. But then I realized that I didn’t need friends and that I could be happy on my own. I didn’t have to define my own self worth by other’s standards. But now you’re trying to force me to go back to the way I was. And you think you’re doing such a great thing, that you’re so generous to offer the hand of friendship. When in reality you don’t care about me or my happiness at all. You just want to ask me to be friends so you can feel better about yourself. You get to pat yourself on the back and say ‘oh, I did a nice thing for poor, sad, lonely, Maud’. No. I’m not going to be a pawn in your little game. I’m not going to lower myself for your own personal satisfaction. It’s pathetic. You need to realize that not everyone wants what you want. Not everyone wants to live the life you live. If you really cared about me, you would leave me alone and respect my right to live my life how I want to live it.”

And with that, Maud walked away.


End file.
